Alluring Empress Savia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20677 |no = 1584 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 9, 17, 21, 46, 50, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112 |normal_distribute = 11, 3, 6, 5, 6, 5, 16, 12, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 9, 17, 21, 25, 46, 50, 54, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112 |bb_distribute = 10, 3, 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 15, 11, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 17, 21, 25, 46, 50, 54, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |sbb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 13, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 17, 21, 25, 46, 50, 54, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 11, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The stories hold that an ancient dragon who wished for chaos was behind the schemes that left Savia hunted by demons and her dreams of orderly coexistence in tatters. Had she only noticed the dragon's involvement sooner and slain the monster, it seems likely that peaceful unification of Ishgria would have been within the realm of possibility. Her dreams and those of her supporters would have been carried on for generations had she succeeded, producing an Ishgria entirely unlike the one we know today. |summon = The seeds of the future that we sowed here... I look forward to seeing how she cultivates them. |fusion = Lusting for combat, instigating it... I will not permit either course of action! |evolution = It is precisely because Ishgria is locked in eternal war that peace and coexistence hold value. That is my firm belief. | hp_base = 6023 |atk_base = 2523 |def_base = 2236 |rec_base = 2024 | hp_lord = 7847 |atk_lord = 3164 |def_lord = 2782 |rec_lord = 2527 | hp_anima = 8964 |rec_anima = 2229 |atk_breaker = 3462 |def_breaker = 2484 |def_guardian = 3080 |rec_guardian = 2378 |def_oracle = 2633 |rec_oracle = 2974 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Omnibenevolence |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, 100% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 80% boost & fills 7 BC |bb = Kyanos Inflation |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, removes all status ailments & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Royal Lineage: Tiamat |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 160% Atk/Def, fills 2-3 BC & 25% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Pure Ionis Regina |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk/Def, adds +3 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total), 100% vulnerability & 250% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Seeds of the Future |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts BB Atk |esnote = 150% BB Atk |evofrom = 20676 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill4_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect and its success rate |omniskill4_2_note = +10% chance for +10% vulnerability. 40% chance for 40% vulnerability total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances hit count and damage of UBB's hugely raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1 hit with extra hits dealing +30% damage. Adds +4 hits to each hit count (+150% extra damage, 250% total) |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost each turn for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 7 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 80% Def to Atk |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Savia4 }}